Chasing Him
by xoxAdRiAnIvAsHkOv83xox
Summary: I had been in Russia for a week and still didn't know if Dimitri was really there.I had given up a lot to come looking for him—not that I would change my decision; I wouldn't he's, worth giving everything up for-Rose. Sequel to Pulling it Together.
1. I'll Look Forever

**Heyy every1 so this is the sequel to Pulling it Together and Rose is going to be looking for Dimitri in it. And trust me it's not going to be what you are expecting, especially if you picture it like Blood Promise. So I hope you like this as much as you seemed to like Pulling it Together. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

* * *

It had been a week since I left the Academy, I was in Russia and I was pretty sure Dimitri would be there; some of the Strigoi that took him had, had Russian accents which didn't prove he was here because a lot of Moroi and Dhampirs were from Russia and eastern Europe, but it was the only clue I had. Not all of the Strigoi had Russian accents, some had American and British, but I heard more Russian so that is where I went.

Like I said I have been in Russia for a week, but still had no proof that Dimitri was there. Sure I had run into some Strigoi, but none of them knew his name, and trust me they would have told me if they did because I tortured them into telling me anything they knew before killing them. If Dimitri wasn't here then I had no clue where else he could be. I could feel that he was here though I don't know how, but I just knew. Maybe it was the connection we shared, I don't know. I also don't know what I will do if that feeling is wrong.

I had given up a lot to come looking for him—not that I would change my decision; I wouldn't—but I had lost being Lissa's guardian most likely, Adrian will probably never even talk to me unless he is forced to let alone be friends with me and I had probably lost a lot of respect in the guardian world. I needed to do this though so I was okay with all of those things except not being Lissa's guardian, but that wasn't for sure. If I made it back to the Academy in time to graduate I might still be able to be her guardian, but if not I had to let that go and only focus on finding Dimitri. That was the only thing I needed to be thinking about, no matter what.

***

_Ring Ring! Ring Ring! Ring Ring! _It's five o'clock! Who the hell would be calling me at freaking five o'clock? Have they never heard of sleep? I rolled over onto my side and looked at the caller id on my phone. It was Imber, a Polish Dhampir I had met and become friends with. I had told her about Dimitri and the blonde vampire who had taken him down, that way if she saw either of them she could tell me right away. Hopefully this would be that call.

"Hello? Imber?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me Rose." She said in her thick accent, "I think I found the blonde Strigoi who took Dimitri. Get her as soon as you can."

"Okay, I will. Thank you so much."

"No problem." She said then I hung up my phone and jumped to action.

She lived in Poland so I had to hurry and call the airport to get a ticket. Luckily for me the people at the airport in St. Petersburg are bi-lingual other wards I'd be screwed. I a ticket for the first plane to Warsaw, Poland where Imber lived, and it left in an hour and a half. I hurried and packed my few things and jetted off to the airport. I was on the plane with ten minutes to spare.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sure it wasn't Dimitri she had seen, but this Strigoi was the next best thing. He would know where Dimitri was, and I had every intention of getting that information out of him no matter what I had to do to get it and now I'd have Imber to help me and she is tough. She's about twenty and did graduate from her school, but she never became a guardian, but she didn't become a blood whore either. She just chose to live her life how she wanted to among the humans and even in doing that she stayed in guardian level shape. There's no way this guy would be able to get away from us without me knowing what happened to Dimitri.

***

By the time I got there Imber was waiting for me. I was so happy I had met her right now. It was just luck that had allowed me to meet her too. I wasn't even supposed to have ever been in Poland, but my plane ran into a storm and had to land here in Warsaw and while I was roaming the city I ran into Imber and we hit it off right away. Let's just say that right now I felt like that was the luckiest thing that had ever happened to me.

"Rose!" She squealed as she hugged me, "Come on we have to get back to my place. I will tell you everything."

"Okay, let's go." I said.

Once we got back to her house she told me everything. Apparently the Strigoi's name was Nathan and she had been seeing him. He hadn't figured out that she was Dhampir yet, but she had recognized him right away as the guy I was looking for. They had plans to go out again tomorrow she said she would take me with her and then we could get the information I need out of him.

"God, I can't believe I might actually be able to find Dimitri. I was starting to give up hope honestly." I told Imber after she finished.

"I know right? I really hope this helps you. I really hope it's the right guy, I mean I can't be for sure about it, but I don't know, it just feels like I'm right about him."

"I hope you are. If not I guess I'll just have to keep looking for him and Dimitri."

"What if Dimitri isn't with him anymore?" She asked.

"I don't, but I think the only way he wouldn't is if they had turned him and he decided to go off on his own, but I really don't think he was turned. And the only other way he wouldn't be with them is if he's dead and I really don't think that either. I think they're just keeping him hostage. I think I would know if he was permanently physically changed. We just have that type of connection." I explained and God I hope I'm right about it.

"Hopefully you are right. You deserve to get him back and be with him for the rest of your life and be your friend Lissa's guardian. That would be perfect, everyone needs there happy ending and that would be yours, so I really hope you get it. I'm a sucker for love stories that end good and this would be the first one I've experienced outside of a movie or song, so I'm gonna do everything to help you get it." She said smiling at me. This is what I had immediately loved about her; her happy go lucky attitude. I needed someone like that right now and since she was a Dhampir and could also help me, well that made her even better.

"Yeah that would be nice, but I don't think a perfect ending is possible for him and me." I told her yawning.

"Well let's try to make it possible, but right now how about we go to sleep." She said; also yawning.

"That sounds good too." I was already in a hoodie and track pants so I just crawled right into the bed she made up for me as she went to change and get in her bed. Hopefully tomorrow I will have my first real lead on finding Dimitri.

* * *

**So what do you think? I really like Imber's character. Tell me what you guys think of her. I'm so happy I came up with a polish name for her lol…it means ginger in polish just so you know. Well you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**


	2. Will This Ever Work Out?

**Heyy guys, I would like some on this chapter! So you know what you better do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] Oh and f.y.i I go by VA time in this so when I say last night it actually happened during the day and when I say daytime or whatever it's night.**

Imber had called Nathan, the Strigoi, last night to ask if she could change their plans to the morning that way I would be able to get my information sooner. He agreed to it so it was the next morning and we were getting ready to leave. I was dressed and ready to go, waiting for Imber to finish up. When she had first told me that Nathan had yet to figure out she was a Dhampir that kind of shocked me, but now as I was looking at her putting on her make-up I sort of figured out how he could over look that. I mean she didn't really seem like a Dhampir. Most of us had hard expressions from always being on duty, but since she opted out of being a guardian she always looked so happy. And she was really pretty and had perfect skin. Most guardians her age would have had slightly more rough skin. But she had perfect pale skin that accented her tiny features and curly strawberry blonde hair perfectly. If you excluded her only being five feet tall you'd actually think she was a Moroi before you would think of her as being a Dhampir.

"Ready." She announced, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Okay let's go." I said.

We headed out then. I had absolutely no clue where we were going, some diner I guess, but it didn't matter where it was. I was just ready to get a move on with my search for Dimitri. Hopefully this will work. I really need this information, even if Dimitri isn't with this Strigoi at least that will give me some help, I think. The main thing I need to know though is what physical form Dimitri is in and hopefully I will be right about him still being a Dhampir.

We ended up getting to the restaurant about five minutes early and had to wait. I didn't mind though. I would wait five minutes, five hours whatever as long as this will help me find Dimitri. It doesn't matter how long it will take. I really honestly don't care—to a certain extent that is.

He finally showed up—right on time I might add. I don't know why, but I had never really thought of Strigoi as punctual. Oh well. The moment I saw him I knew he was the one who took Dimitri though. Thank God. It would have sucked to have gotten my hopes up so much and to have it then not me him.

He came right over to the table, smiling at Imber. He didn't recognize me though. I was wearing a disguise I guess. I had my hood up, hair pulled back, huge black sunglasses and bright red lipstick on, just in case he did remember what I looked like from the fight back at the Academy. He told me back then when we had fought that he knew Lissa and me, so I was pretty sure he would have recognized me here.

"Hey Imber." He said, sitting down in a seat at the table, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is Rose." She told him.

"Hello." He said extending his hand.

"Hi." I said, taking it. I wanted so bad to pin him up against the wall right then, but I couldn't. We had it all planned out. We would eat and then we would go back to Imber's apartment and get the info out of him then.

"So, have you ordered yet?" Nathan asked.

"Nope, we were waiting for you." I told him.

"Oh, well thank you." Since when were Strigoi nice?

The waitress came over then. I got eggs, not feeling very adventurous and choosing not to try anything Polish.

After that we talked for a while—well they talked, I was quiet most of the time. I know shocker right? We also ate, of course. And yes even Nathan ate. I guess creepy, horrible, unnatural Strigoi can down human food as well as blood. Ick.

After we were finished we went back to the apartment. Finally. This was what I had been waiting for and believe me I was getting extremely impatient. We had plenty of protection at the house so I wasn't the least bit scared. I had borrowed a bunch of stakes when I left the Academy—okay so maybe I stole them, but does it really make a difference?—so we had them hidden around the house just in case. Then we both had one up our sleeves, literally, that way we would be able to attack right away.

Nathan arrived at the apartment a few minutes after us which wasn't planned, but he was in a separate car so it took him a little longer. That was fine with us though, it gave us time to get ready. So when he came through the door we were on either side of it and jumped on him, taking him right to the ground. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be, but I guess having the element of surprise on your side normally helps you like that.

"What are you—hey you're that girl from the school in Montana." He said noticing me now that I didn't have anything covering my face.

"Yeah I am."

"So how's your Dhampir man…Oh uh Dimitri was it?"

"What are you talking about? You would know better than me, you're the one who took him."

"Yeah, I took him, but he escaped. Fucking Dhampir can fight. So do you mean to tell me that he didn't go back to that school? I mean he didn't get away until we were here, but I thought he would have gone back to you." He said tauntingly. I couldn't believe this, Dimitri had gotten away and he hadn't done anything to let me know he was okay? Didn't even call me or Alberta or anyone back home to let us know he was okay? How could he do that? It couldn't be true; he wouldn't do that to me.

"You're lying. He would have done something to let everyone back home know he was alright. You still have him. You must." I said frantically. I could feel the tears building up behind my eyelids. I couldn't let them spill over, not in front of a Strigoi. Especially not this Strigoi.

"I'm not lying. I don't lie to people even if it would make them feel bad, I just don't do it." He was standing now. He wasn't going to do anything to us so it didn't matter.

"I can't believe this." I said.

"Well it's the truth so you probably should." He said heading for the door, but Imber reached out and grabbed his arm then shot a look at me.

"Just let him go." I said, "It doesn't matter."

**So how did you like this chapter? Poor Rose, Dimitri is sort of lost in his feelings right now, so I might di a chapter from his POV soon to sort of explain what is going on with him for the moment and what was going thru his mind when he ascaped the Strigoi. Man he's badass I mean come on who else other than out Dimitri could escape all of those Strigoi alone? Oh and Nathan will be back in a future chapter and Rose won't let him off so easilly that time, I promise. You know what you BETTER do… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] **


	3. Walking on Memories

**Mk so this chapter is going to be from Rose's and Dimitri's POV and it will explain what has been happening since he was taken from the Academy. It will also explain why he didn't return to Rose or call her or anything and believe me it's REALLY good reason lol. Well you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

DPOV

I was sitting on my bed in my old room in my mother's house in Russia. I had been in it for pretty much five days straight. I had come here right after I had gotten away from the Strigoi who had taken me, but I couldn't remember where they had taken me from. I couldn't remember anything after the day Ivan died. **A/N Ivan is Dimitri's old charge who died before he came to St. Vlad's for those of you who don't remember.** But apparently that had been years ago, so what am I missing in those years in between. I can feel it; it wants to come back to me, I just can't remember it right now even though I want to. It feels like it had to have been something good that happened, but what?

RPOV

I had woken up sobbing this morning. How could dream that was so good at the beginning end so horribly? I had gotten Dimitri back and we had been kissing and talking and we were in our cabin, but then all of a sudden everything changed. Dimitri's eyes turned red and he grew fangs and tried biting me. I had to attack him, but he was so fast so when I got my chance I darted for the door and started literally running for my life. His eyes were better than mine in the dark though and he was faster than me so I had to play off the fact that I had caught him off guard and had a head start, but even that didn't matter in the end. After a few minutes he caught me and grabbed me around my waist and bit into my neck. Hard. And then I woke up.

It had been one of the worst dreams I had ever had. I mean Dimitri wasn't even Strigoi in real life—I had learned that much from Nathan—so why was he one in my dream? Why was I all of a sudden picturing him as one; I didn't understand it. I really needed to find him, that way I could see him as a Dhampir again. I needed him.

Imber came out then, "Hey Rose." She said. Then when she saw my face was soaked with tears, "Ohmigosh what's wrong?" She asked as she came over to sit next to me on her couch, which was my makeshift bed.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream. I really need to find Dimitri."

"I know and I'm going to help you. From now on everywhere you go, I'm going to…unless you don't want me to that is." She said.

"No, I'd love that. I really need someone with me right now." I told her.

"Okay. Well do you have any idea where he might have gone since he didn't go back to the Academy?"

"Well I was thinking about that last night while I was trying to fall asleep and the only place I could think of him going over here would be back to his hometown with his family, but I don't know. I could be completely wrong, but that's the only place I can think of that he would go to."

"Where's him hometown?" She asked.

"In Siberia. Baia." I told her.

"Oh, I've never been there, but I have heard of the place maybe once or twice. Are we going to go there next?" Imber asked.

"I guess, I mean I have no other ideas so I guess it couldn't hurt." I said.

"Okay, when do you want to leave? As soon as possible I am guessing."

"Yeah, definitely."

"Okay I'll call the airport, you get packing."

"Thanks."

DPOV

Being held hostage is horrible, worse than anything you've ever experienced. They treat you like you are nothing, they feed off you, but they make it hurt. I couldn't believe I was actually able to get away from them because they are powerful. I don't think I will ever fully understand exactly how I managed to single handedly escape ten Strigoi. I just got lucky; if I had to do it again I know that I wouldn't be able to.

"Dimka?" My mother broke me out of my reverie.

"Yes mom?"

"Would you come here for a moment?" She asked from the kitchen.

"Coming."

"Dimitri, I can't stand seeing you like this. What can we do to make it better?" She asked. My sister's were all in there with us too.

"I don't know. You can't give me my memories back, not all of them. You can tell me what I told you in phone calls and letters, but I can't actually remember what I felt when it was happening. Like Rose, apparently I was in love with her, but I don't remember anything about her. If I loved her how could I forget her? I hate this. I hate not knowing who I've met and how I've felt about them in the last few years." I had never showed my emotions like that before, I always kept them bottled up inside so that outburst shocked my family.

"I'm so sorry Dimka. Maybe if you went back to the Academy and were around everyone there again it would help you." My mom said.

"No mom, I don't want to go back there."

"Even if it met seeing Rose?"

"I don't remember her mom, so it doesn't matter."

"But maybe if you saw her you would remember."

"I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm going for a walk." I left without waiting for any of them to say something back.

I couldn't deal with talking about that at the moment. They were all trying so hard to get me to remember Rose or go back to the Academy that I had apparently worked at after Ivan died so that I could see her, but I don't know. I feel like if I had truly loved her then I wouldn't have forgotten her even with everything I had been put through, but what do I know. I guess loving someone doesn't mean you can't forget someone of you are hurt and treated the way I was. I just don't know, but I really wish I did.

**Okay so I hope you guys liked this chapter, I do especially the 2nd DPOV part, I like the emotion in it lol. Well you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**


	4. Things Lost and Things Found

**Heyy everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but I have back problems from doing gymnastics so I haven't been able to sit long enough to type a whole chapter and I'm actually in crazy bad pain right now, but I wanted to give you some new stuff. So this might be a short chapter, but bear with me, please. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] **

RPOV

Imber and I had just gotten on our plane and were waiting for it to take off. We were only on it for about 15 minutes before it took off, but it was the longest 15 minutes of my life. Hopefully I would be able to find Dimitri at the end of this trip.

"So, do you think he'll be there?" Imber asked me.

"I hope so. If not I have no clue where he might be. If he isn't there I might never get to see him again." I told her. Admitting that I could possibly never see Dimitri again was like stabbing a stake through my heart instead of a Strigoi's.

"Well I don't think that will happen. You life definitely needs some happiness back in it. And Dimitri will be that happiness." She told me.

"Sometimes I think my life would be so much easier if it had been Adrian who I had fallen in love with like this." I had mentioned Adrian to her a few times so she knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah, but if love is real then it's hard to keep sometimes and you need to fight for it." She told me, her saying that sort of reminded me of the 'Zen life lessons' I used to tease Dimitri about when he gave them to me. If he is in Baia I think he will like Imber. You know unless she decides to help me kick his ass for not even sending me a letter about him being okay. I still wasn't over that.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here. I can't not try to get him back with me now that I know he got away from the Strigoi okay. I'm still mad that he didn't do anything to get word to me though. He's not like that, or at least I didn't think he was, so that is the only thing I'm worried about—other than him not being there—why he didn't do anything to reach me."

"Well I'm sure there was a legitimate reason. If you say he's not like that—even if you are doubting it now—I trust that he is not like that because I can tell that you know him better than anyone else, probably better than he knows himself." She said** A/N ha get it? Cause he lost his memory? I am such a dork lol.**

"I do know him, but still I don't understand what would be going on that would keep him from me, unless he was lying about how he felt and I made a huge mistake."

"I don't think you made a mistake. Something had to have happened to him, trust me. I know I don't know him or anything, but with what you have told me about everything that went on between you him and Adrian, he wouldn't go through all of that if he wasn't…isn't truly in love with you."

"You know I really like talking to you."

"Why?" She asked, laughing a little bit.

"Because you make everything, no matter how bad it seems, seem at least a little bit better. It's really helping me right now." I told her.

"Good, I'm happy I'm making you feel a little better."

"You are. Now I'm going to sleep for a while."

DPOV

I didn't return to my house until it was time for dinner. Jeez that makes me sound like such a little kid. Whatever. The walk did help me though, I was able to clear my head and stop being bothered by family pestering me about that academy and Rose. I mean it's not like I don't _want_ to remember—I do—it's just that them nagging me isn't going to suddenly make me remember all of these things, only time will allow that to happen, if it does happen.

She was leaning over me on my bed, her brown hair cascading over her shoulders and down around my face. She was so gorgeous. She bent her head down and kissed me then and boy was it a kiss. I had needed that kiss from her, had been wanting it for so long, but who the hell was this woman? I felt a connection to her, but I didn't even know her name. It was right there in the back of my mind, but I couldn't quite remember until…

"I love you Dimitri." Rose said. _Rose!!_ Oh my God it was Rose, my beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, wonderful Rose. How could I have forgotten her. And then I woke up.

"Rose." I whispered. "Oh my God, I finally remember"…her…the Academy…Lissa, everything I had forgotten, it was all back. What was also back was when Nathan took me down in the cave and the last look I saw on Rose's face, one of complete horror. I had to call the Academy and talk to her. I had no clue what time it was here so that also meant I had no clue what time it was in Montana either, but I called Alberta anyways.

"Hello?" She whispered groggily.

"Alberta? It's Dimitri." I told her, bracing myself for her reaction.

"Dimitri?" She whispered in complete and utter shock, "No, you should be dead, or turned by now."

"I'm not, I got away and I need to speak with Rose." I told her.

"Dimitri, Rose isn't here anymore."

"What to you mean she isn't there?"

"She dropped out of school soon after you were taken." She told me.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, she didn't give a reason, but Lissa might know. You could call back sometime when we aren't all sleeping and talk to her."

"Okay I'll do that."

"Okay. I'm so happy you're okay. Where are you?" She asked me.

"I'm in Baia, with my family."

"Oh, well will you come back to the Academy anytime soon?"

"I would like that." I told her truthfully, but first I needed to find Rose.

"Good. Now I would love to talk more, but I really need some more sleep." Alberta said.

"Oh of course. Bye Alberta."

"Bye Dimitri."

Why would Rose have dropped out? All she wanted to do was become a guardian why would she blow that chance, especially when she would have been Lissa's guardian? What could she be doing?

RPOV

After a few stops in cities along the way we finally arrived in Novosibirsk, which was the closest city to Baia. It was still a few hours away, but we would be able to make there by sunrise.

And I was right, by the time the sun rose we were in Baia—we had rented a car to get there—all we had left to do was figure out which house was Dimitri's families, hopefully it won't be hard. Hopefully someone in this town speaks English, actually they could even speak Polish and just talk to Imber if it came down to it. But guess what, the third or fourth person we found that spoke one of our languages, spoke English and knew Dimitri's mother. So he took us to their house and then left to do whatever he needed to.

"Are we gonna go in?" Imber asked.

"Um, yeah, you go knock I'll wait here if you don't mind."

"Seriously? You're scared? Nervous?"

"Nervous, now please just do it. I don't know his family so I don't want to be standing there if he isn't the one to answer if he is here."

"Okay fine, I'll go knock."

"Thank you." I said, she nodded in reply.

And when she knocked and the door opened…I saw Dimitri. I couldn't believe he really was there, in full badass _Dhampir_ form.

"Can I help you?" He asked Imber, not noticing me back on the street.

"I have someone who needs to see you." She told him.

DPOV

A knock at the door broke me out of my thinking. I had been trying to think of what Rose would be doing since she wasn't at St. Vladimir's anymore.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I opened the door to a small girl—well woman—with strawberry blonde curls. She was pretty, but nothing compared to my Roza.

"I have someone who needs to see you." She told me in a thick polish accent. Who would want to see me? Then I looked behind her and saw…Rose!

I couldn't believe it! Rose was here! That was why she dropped out wow.

"Rose." I said, walking towards her, looking at her in awe.

"Oh wow, so you do know who I am. Then why didn't you let me know you were alive? You have no idea how scared I was. How could you do that to me?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Rose, I would have called or written, or hell I would have come back to the Academy, but I couldn't remember anything from my time at the Academy. That's why I came here instead of going back there to the school." I told her.

"Then why do you remember me now?"

"Because things about you came back to me this morning and then that triggered everything else."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I said, pulling her into a hug.

"I missed you so much. I was so scared."

"I missed you too, Roza. You have no idea. I love you so much." I told her, never wanting to let go of her.

"I love you too. You can't ever leave me again, I don't care if something like this happens again, that Strigoi will have to take me too." She said.

"Don't say that. And I will never ever leave you again. I swear it."

"Okay." She said, pulling out of the hug. "This is Imber, by the way."

"Hi." Imber said.

"Hello."

"I really think you two will get along."

"Well then let's go inside and sit down to talk and we will see."

"That sounds good." Rose said, and we all went inside.

**Okay so there's that chapter. I will do the reunion convo in Rose's POV in the next chapter to let you all know what she is thinking. Oh and I had a few questions about how Dimitri lost his memory so I will explain that. The time he spent with the Strigoi was really traumatic and sometimes when you go through something like that you will lose your memory of it or what caused it and what led up to it so that is what happened to him. Well you know what you BETTER do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] **


	5. Together

**Heyy guys I don't really have anything to say today so you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!;-]**

RPOV

"Rose." Dimitri said as he came out the door towards me. I didn't know whether I should be happy or mad, so I decided to be both. Sort of.

"Oh wow, so you do know who I am. Then why didn't you let me know you were alive? You have no idea how scared I was. How could you do that to me?" I asked. I was so close to tears, but I was not going to let that happen, I wasn't going to give him that.

"Rose, I would have called or written, or hell I would have come back to the Academy, but I couldn't remember anything from my time at the Academy. That's why I came here instead of going back there to the school." I swear if that's so horrible excuse he made up I'm gonna punch him in the face.

"Then why do you remember me now?"

"Because things about you came back to me this morning and then that triggered everything else." Awww he dreamt about me when he didn't even remember who I was.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. God I had really missed the feeling of his arms around me. If Imber hadn't been right there I probably would have kissed him.

"I missed you so much. I was so scared." I never wanted him to let me go ever again.

"I missed you too, Roza. You have no idea. I love you so much." I was so glad to hear that. After Nathan told me he got away I was so scared that the reason he didn't go back to the Academy was because he didn't want to see me.

"I love you too. You can't ever leave me again; I don't care if something like this happens again, that Strigoi will have to take me too." I knew he wouldn't like hearing that come out of my mouth, but I didn't care. It was the truth.

"Don't say that. And I will never ever leave you again. I swear it."

"Okay." I said, pulling out of the hug even though I really didn't want to. "This is Imber, by the way."

"Hi." Imber said.

"Hello."

"I really think you two will get along." I really did.

"Well then let's go inside and sit down to talk and we will see."

"That sounds good." I said, and we all went inside.

Once we were inside, Dimitri took us into the kitchen and we all sat down around the table that was in there.

"So are you coming back to the Academy?" I asked him.

"Are you going back? Re-enrolling?" He asked.

"I want to."

"Well if you're going back then so am I." He told me, that made me so happy.

"Good because I wouldn't want to go back without you." I said, "Imber you should come with us."

"Oh I don't know…"

"You should. You don't have to be a guardian even though you could if you decided to."

"Oh you're not a guardian? I wondered how you could have gotten here." Dimitri said.

"Yeah, I have my promise mark, but I never really wanted to become a guardian, at least not at the time, so I'm living with the humans." Imber told Dimitri.

"Oh, you said at the time. Are you having other thoughts now?" Dimitri asked, I had noticed how she worded that and was wondering myself.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about going to the guardian council and seeing if I could be assigned a Moroi to guard—I graduated the top of my class so I probably could, but I'm not 100% sure that I want to." She said.

"Well all the more reason to go back with us." I told her, "If you decide to maybe you could be near us, I mean it's not that hard to get assigned at the Royal Court and even if you don't want to be a guardian then you could definitely be near us."

"Yeah that would be convenient." She agreed.

"Exactly. So are you going to go back with us or what?" I asked anxiously.

"Why not?"

"Good." I said.

Just then someone came into the kitchen.

"D, who's here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as she rounded the corner.

"Viktoria, this is Rose and Imber." Dimitri told her. This must have been his youngest sister.

"Ohmigawd, no way! Rose! Wait you know who Rose is?" She asked Dimitri.

"Yes I do."

"You remembered! Did you remember everything?" She asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Ohmigosh, Rose I cannot believe you are actually in this house, Dimitri has told us soo much about you, but I've never heard anything about you, Imber." Viktoria said.

"Oh, I'm not from the Academy. I met Rose in Poland when she was on her way here." She told her.

"Oh, okay. So wait, Rose why are you here?"

"I came to find Dimitri."

"Oh aw, that's so cute."

Two more figures came into the room then.

"Viktoria, what are you screeching about?" Asked the older woman, whom I took to be Dimitri's mom.

"Rose is here! And Dimka has his memory back!"

"Oh my Lord that is wonderful. Rose we have heard so much about you. I'm Olena." She said extending her hand to me.

I shook it and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Then his other sister, I assumed came up to me.

"I'm Karolina." She said, also extending her hand to me.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said, shaking her hand, "Oh and this is Imber." I informed them.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you too." Karolina and Olena both said at the same time.

"You too." Imber said.

After that, Dimitri's other sister Sonya and his grandmother—who scares me a bit—Yevva both came down to the kitchen. Olena started to make breakfast and then after breakfast, Dimitri and I went for a walk so that we could talk without having his entire family around.

"Do you realize how stupid it was to come out here and find me?" Dimitri asked. Wow what a great opening line, huh?

"I thought you would have been happy." I said, upset with his reaction to me finding him.

"Of course I am happy, but you could have gotten hurt. What if I was still with those Strigoi or even worse… What if I myself was a Strigoi? You could have been killed. That's the only reason it was stupid of you to come find me. If it wasn't for that I would be ecstatic about you caring enough to come here; I mean I am happy it's just the thought of you possibly getting hurt kills me."

"Well I had thought of those things." I told him.

"And?"

"I didn't matter, I would have come no matter what."

"You would risk your life for me?"

"Yes, wouldn't you risk yours for me?"

"Of course, but I don't think I am worth your life. I couldn't live with myself if I was ever the reason for your death."

"Well it's the same as you risking your life for me. Now let's talk about something else 'cause this is kind of depressing." I said.

"You're right." He agreed.

After that we talked about Imber and how I'd met her and his family. It was nice, I loved talking to him about everything and had missed it while we had been apart. At least I have him back now.

**Mk so I know this is short, but my back is still bothering me; I go to my doctor on Tuesday so hopefully I'll be getting better soon and will be able to write an extra long chapter. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**


	6. Everything is Better

**Heyy every1 guess what? I am soo jealous of Swedish people right now, 'cause guess what? Apparently it is possible to buy Spirit Bound over there right now!! Yeah, so not fair! Okay so yeah I am totally jealous. Oh and any Swedish people out there who may be reading this that have SB, feel free to PM me and ya know tell me some stuff about it. I won't mind. Just sayin'. Lol. Well you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

DPOV

Rose and I walked for about an hour after breakfast with my family and Imber. It was nice being with her. I can't believe I could have ever forgotten who she was, it seems like it is just some story that was made up now. Well no matter the details at least I remember now and am with her.

"Dimitri, how did you get away from the Strigoi. There were so many of them." Rose asked me after a few moments of silence.

"I honestly don't know, Roza. If I had to go back and do it again I know that I wouldn't be able to. It was just sheer luck that I managed to get out alive." I told her honestly.

"Well if anyone could do that, it's you. I'm so happy we are back together again." Rose told me. I liked hearing her say that so honestly, normally she was sarcastic or just didn't share her feelings even if she was talking to me. This was a nice change to that.

"I am too." I said, pulling her towards me and giving her a quick kiss.

"That was nice." Rose said, then laughed, I love her laugh. "So when are we going back to the Academy?"

"As soon as possible." I told her.

"Good, you know, I never would have expected that I would ever be happy to go back there. I wonder what people will do when they see you again. Everyone thinks that you are either dead or Strigoi so they'll probably, like, freak out or something. Or just stare, that's what they did to Lissa and me."

"God I hope not." I said, Rose laughed.

Soon after that we went back to my house and mad plans to Poland in the morning so Imber could get her things and then we would go back to the Academy. Now that I thought about it Rose was right—unless Alberta had told everyone I'm okay—people will be shocked at my returning. Also, I thought of this on my own, they'll want to know why Rose and I will be coming back together and how Imber got into the mix. We will have a lot of explaining to do when we got back.

RPOV

Being with Dimitri again was beyond amazing. I had missed him so much and as I was spending more time with him I realized that I had missed him even more than I had thought, which I hadn't thought was possible.

Right now I was in the living room in his house with his family. Dimitri was out running errands for his mom, something I never would have been able to picture him doing before now. It's kind of hard to picture someone whom you have always perceived as a badass god doing ordinary run of the mill things like that, but I guess even Dimitri is an ordinary person.

I really liked his family, they were…interesting. They were so close, something I hadn't been brought up with, what with how my mother had always been; she was starting to get better at the whole parenting thing. Sure I'm about to turn eighteen and she is a little late, but hey better late than never right?

"So Rose, what is it like dating my brother? I'd think it would be disgusting for you, but hey I'm his sister. So?" Viktoria asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Umm…I don't exactly know how to answer that." I told her. I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. Everyone in the room was staring at me. Including Yevva, Dimitri's grandma and it was not fun having her stare at me, it was the exact opposite.

"Oh come on. You're dating him aren't you? You should know exactly how to answer my question." Viktoria said. I looked over at Imber for some help, but she just shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Well, we aren't really dating per say." I told them truthfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everything with the Strigoi happened right after we had the conversation about being together, so even though it's like we are dating we aren't really. And over in the U.S that is illegal, so it's not like it was ever exactly public knowledge over there." I said.

"Well, you're going to be eighteen soon, right? Everything will be fine then, right?" Karolina asked.

"Well legally yea, but you all know that guardians don't exactly date eachother. People won't exactly be happy about it." I said.

"Well, I don't see why that would stop you, I mean not all relationships are what other people would want for the people in the relationship, but that doesn't mean you should let it stop you." Viktoria said then.

"Well I never said it was going to stop us…" I let my words trail off, not feeling the need to explain anything about our relationship. It's his family, Dimitri can do it if they want to know things about us.

"Stop pestering Rose, Viktoria. What is going on between her and Dimitri is none of our business. It is between the two of them, okay?" Olena intervened.

"Okay, fine." Viktoria said. I mouthed 'thank you' too Olena when Viktoria wasn't looking. Viktoria was great and everything, but I was learning that she could get pretty nosy at times.

After that Imber and I went up to the room we were going to share for the night so we could talk by ourselves.

"Viktoria sure is chatty." Imber said as we both sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, she is, but she's nice."

"Yeah, his whole family is and I can totally get why you fell in love with him."

"Hey watch yourself." I said.

"Don't worry, I'm just saying."

"I know, I was just kidding." I said, she smiled.

"So, how does it feel to have him back." She asked.

"Great. I didn't realize how much I really missed him, I mean I knew I did a lot, but it's even more now. Which is weird because I have him back. Ugh…I don't know, it's just amazing."

"I told you it would all work out. So who's totally awesome?"

"You are." I said, faking reluctance.

"And don't you forget it."

"Oh I don't think I could. Not with that big ego of yours." I said.

"Ha ha." She fake laughed.

"So what do you think about going back to Montana with us?"

"I think it will be a nice change from Warsaw. I mean I love it there and everything, but coming here was the first time I had ever left Poland. It'll be nice to see another continent."

"Yeah you're saying that now, but when you actually get there you will hate me for taking you." I said.

"Oh I don't think I could hate you."

"Oh, you'll see." I said, "I'm gonna go get ready for bed and see if Dimitri is back yet."

"Okay, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Okay, you do that."

I went and found Dimitri then and we said goodnight—he was going to bed too—and then I went and got into my pajamas and brushed my teeth then got into bed along with Imber and fell right asleep and guess who I was visited by…

**Okay so you will have to wait until next chapter to see who visited her. I know you all think it is Adrian, but hey Lissa could have learned a thing or two since Rose left. Well you will just have to wait and see. And I better get a lot of reviews on this chapter or else I will make you wait and wait and wait for the next chapter and Adrian is the person visiting her btw, so if you want Adrian you know what you BETTER do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**


	7. Dreaming, Love

**Heyy everyone, I haven't updated in while. I haven't really wanted to, but I got some new reviews this morning and decided that I would. Well you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!;-]**

"Hello Rose." Adrian said, coming out from behind a cherry blossom tree.

"Hi Adrian."

"I guess I just couldn't stay away, huh?" I could see the pain in his eyes as he said that. He was still hurting over me leaving and I hated that, believe me.

"I'm happy about that." I told him honestly. Even though I had chose Dimitri I still loved Adrian, I always will just in a different way than I do Dimitri.

"Did you find him?" Adrian asked, ignoring what I said.

"Yes, I did. I'm at his house in Russia right now."

"Are you two coming back to the Academy?" He asked.

"Yes and I am also bringing a new friend that I met in Poland." I told him.

"Oh, who's that?"

"Her name is Imber."

"Hmmm." That was the only acknowledgement he gave me. I waited a moment to see if anything else was going to come, but he didn't say a word.

"Adrian, please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Act like this. I never meant to make you hate me. I don't want you to." I told him.

"I don't hate you Rose. I could never hate you." He told me and it was a relief.

"Then why are you acting like you do?" I asked.

"Because you hurt me, Rose. What did you expect? For me to be all happy and like 'Whatever Rose, I'm good' well that isn't going to happen. Damn it Rose, you kind of broke my heart."

"Adrian I'm sorry I… I want us to be able to talk to eachother like we used to. Just because I chose Dimitri it doesn't mean I don't still love you. I do." I told him.

"I know that Rose, but you love him more and I don't know if I will be able to deal with that when I see the two of you together back here at the Academy."

"What is that supposed to mean? You're going to leave the Academy?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

"I don't know Rose. I'll try to stay for you, but I'm in love with you and I don't want to have to see you with some other guy every day."

"But, can't we just be friends. I don't want to completely lose you, I don't know if I will be able to handle that." I told him and I really don't think I could handle him not being around every day. I mean even though he isn't around here in Russia, I knew I would be able to see him when I got back, but what if he leaves.

"I don't want to completely lose you either, Rose, obviously, but I need you to be with me not him and the fact that you chose him and no know that you can have him? It kills me, you don't even know how bad it hurts. I always thought people were exaggerating when they talked about how bad it hurts to lose the one person you love most, but now I know that it really does hurt that bad." He told me in a pained voice. I had never seen Adrian so serious and I could tell he was really hurting and I hated to be the cause of that pain and it hurt me that he was feeling like that and that I had no clue how to heal him.

"Adrian, I'm sorry, but I—"

"It's not your fault Rose, you can't choose who you fall in love with. No matter how much I wish that was possible." I had absolutely no idea what I could say to that. "Okay this is getting to mushy for me, I'm gonna go now. Bye, Rose."

"Bye, Adrian." I got out just before the dream and Adrian faded away.

I didn't dream anything then, there was just a bunch of black nothingness. I woke up soon after Adrian's dream faded away. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only two in the morning. It was too early to get up, but there was no way I was going to be able to get back to sleep; I had too much on my mind.

I hadn't realized that Adrian was that hurt. I knew it hurt him when I left, but I never thought it was that bad. I wanted to make it better, but I didn't know how to. I feel like the only way he would stop hurting was if I chose to take him back, but I couldn't do that, not when I was in love with Dimitri. It wouldn't be fair to any of us.

I decided that instead of getting down on myself about Adrian any more than I already was I would go over to Dimitri's bedroom. Even if he was asleep I would still feel better just being near him for a while. That was one of the great things about him, he didn't have to do or say anything to make me feel better, all he had to do was be close to me.

I tried to sneak into his room as quietly as I could, but he still woke up. It's gotta be those damn ninja guardian skills of his.

"Rose?" He asked as I closed his door.

"Hi." I said.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I didn't even mean to wake you up, sorry. I just couldn't sleep so I was just going to come in here and sit until you woke up." I told him.

"Well come here." He said, making room for me on his bed. He didn't have to tell me twice. I went right over and laid down next to him. It definitely made me forget about Adrian's dream…mostly.

Right as I settled myself next to him he leaned over me, cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. And it wasn't just a quick kiss like earlier either, it was filled with love and longing. I had been wanting to kiss him like this for what seemed like forever, even though he had only been away from me for a little while.

When he finally let me go and started to pull away from me I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him right back to me. He let out a little laugh and then kissed me right back, he'd been missing me too.

"I missed you." I said, breaking the kiss.

"I wish I could say I missed you too, but I can't. How I forgot _you_ is beyond me, but I did."

"It's okay. I know you would have missed me if you had been able to." I said.

"I definitely would have." He said smiling. I didn't get to see him smile that often, but when he did I loved it.

"What do you think people will say when we get back to the Academy? Won't they find it weird that I disappeared and then randomly came back with you? They'll figure us out." I said to him.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to deal with that as best as we can." He said.

"I guess." I said. We stopped talking after that. We didn't need to say anything more, we just needed to be near one another.

DPOV

I was so happy to be back with my Roza. No scratch that, I was ecstatic. Of course I didn't remember her until just before she found me, but now that I have her, I realize how I could never live another day without her.

I'm watching her sleep right now and I have never seen her look so serene. She has nothing to worry her in her sleep I guess, but so many things in real life that do. If I could change that I would. If I could see her so peaceful like this every day I would change the world, but that's impossible. That's my heart talking not my head. I wish I could do that for her though; get rid of all her worries and troubles. She has already gone through more hardships in her almost eighteen year old life than most sixty year olds have.

The bad thing is, I caused one of those hardships. I had no right to fall in love with her, sure she loves me back, but if I had controlled myself she wouldn't have had to choose between Adrian and me. Of course I am happy that she apparently chose me, but she went through a lot of heartbreak to get to the point of choosing and she shouldn't have gone through that. She already has more than enough things to deal with, but at least now I can help her through every other hard time she will meet. If I have any say in it she will never get hurt again.

I don't know if it is possible to keep her from getting hurt right now though because when we get back to the Academy everyone will be talking about Rose. Also something was bothering her when she came into my room earlier too. She said it was nothing, but I could tell she was lying. I will definitely have to figure out what that was about.

**Mk I hope everyone liked this chapter. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!;-]**


	8. I'm Done With This

**Just to let you know this will be the last update I do for this story. I feel as though I have no reason to update this for you guys anymore, so I'm not going to put myself through the pain (my back) of sitting at my computer to type a story that I feel like only a few people want. So I will finish writing this for myself because I have fun writing it, but there will be no more updates on here. You guys can make up your own ending if you feel like it. In my ending Rose and Dimitri stay together happily, but you can make up whatever the hell you want. I really couldn't care less. I will continue my Dimitri's Side fanfic, but for now that will be it.**


	9. Do You Want Me to Start This up Again?

**Heyy every1! I'm thinking about maybe starting this story back up, but I'm not sure. I was talking to a reviewer a while ago and she said that I should start it again and I said I might so I'm going to have you guys vote on whether I should or not. There's a poll on my homepage so go vote on that or leave a review or both whatever and then I will tell you whether I am going to finish this story or not.**

**Oh and I got an anonymous review from a person that goes by 'rude me' yeah I really wish that you had an account because I would have LOVED to have PMed you, but since I can't I'm just going to tell you here that you're a bitch. So here we go; You're a bitch. And if you're going to call someone incompetent then at least learn how to spell it please, or else it just makes you seem stupid. And if you would have read my entire A/N then you would have realized that it said I WAS going to continue writing the story, I just wasn't going to UD the fanfic on here.**

**Okay yeah, so anyways every1 vote and tell me if you want me to start this back up!**

**~Mollie;-]**


	10. Heyy!

**Hey everyone! So I decided that I'm going to start this story back up :) I miss the freedom of it being my own story and being able to write what I want without someone saying "oh that wouldn't have happened in the real story" But I do want you to know that I'm only going to update when I have the free time and have already written an update for Dimitri's Side: Frost Bite because I am more focused on that story. But I'll be doing an update soon cause I have almost all of next week off and then another week off in February so you will be getting at least two updates in the next month.**


	11. I Guess I Have to Leave Now

**Heyy guys. I hope you're all happy that I'm starting this back up. Well enjoy. You know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!;-]**

DPOV

"Wake up." I heard Roses voice whisper in my ear a few hours later. "Wake up." She said again.

"I'm up." I said, grabbing her and rolling her on top of me.

"How's that for a wake up call?" She asked.

"If we weren't going back to the Academy, I could get used to that." I said smiling.

"Well, I mean I guess we don't _have_ to go back to the Academy." She said jokingly.

"Yeah we do, you know we do."

"Oh, fine." Rose said with a smile.

I grabbed her face between my hands and brought her face down to kiss me. Yeah I was going to miss this back at the Academy, but soon enough after that we'd be able to be together freely, well as freely as we could be on our time off, I suppose.

When I started to pull out of the kiss, Rose wrapped her arms around my neck and brought my lips back to hers. This time the kissing started to get pretty intense and God was it great. I felt like we were under that lust spell again. We rolled over so that I was on top of Rose and then...Viktoria walked in. She sure did have some bad timing once in a while.

"Oh my gosh. Awkward. I'm so sorry." She said. I rolled off of Rose and saw the Viktoria's face had turned beat red from blushing.

"It's okay, Viktoria." I said. "What do you need."

"Um, Mom wanted to see you down in the kitchen."

"Okay." I sighed and got up and gave Rose a quick kiss then went down to see what my mom needed.

RPOV

"I'm so sorry." Viktoria said once Dimitri had left.

"It's okay." I told her.

"I have the worst timing sometimes. I swear to God it's like I'm a magnet to Dimitri's room when he's in here with girls. I mean there was this one time a few years ago when wow! I wasn't old enough to know what was happening, but yeah they were pretty close to doing it. Oh jeez I'm such a freak. Like you wanted or needed to hear that. You're his girlfriend. You don't want to know about old ones. Oh my goodness, I'm just going to stop talking now." Viktoria finally finished. I'm guessing she's one of those people who just talks and talks when they're nervous or embarrassed and she was right, I really did NOT need to know about Dimitri and his old girlfriends.

"Um, wow, you sure can talk." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I tend to do that sometimes. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Viktoria."

"Are you sure?" She asked, I nodded. "Okay well I'm going to go get out of my pajamas. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I said as she turned around.

Dimitri came back a few minutes later and sat back down on the bed next to me.

"What did your mom want?" I asked. He had a weird look on his face.

"Oh nothing." He said, looking down at his hands.

"Don't lie to me Dimitri. You've told be that you can tell when I can lie? Well I guess I can tell when you lie too. Tell me." I said trying to look him in the eye, which he was doing a good job of avoiding.

"It's nothing, Rose."

"No, it's not. Tell me. Now."

"Rose, it doesn't concern you. So stop it." He said in a harsh tone. I didn't like it. At all.

"Dimitri, if it's bothering you then yes it does concern me." I told him. What could he not want me to know?

"You're going to have to go back to the Academy without me this afternoon." He told me, still refusing to look at me.

"Huh, yeah right. Screw that. I'm not going anywhere without you."

Yes you are. You'll go with Imber later on and I'll come when... when I can, I guess." And with that he got up and left. What the fuck was wrong with him? Did he seriously expect me to just go back to Montana without him? That was not going to happen! Except it kind of did.

I didn't see him for the rest of the day. I guess he decided to go down to town and not come back until he knew I would be gone. Well if he was going to play that game, then I would play it right back. So as much as it killed me, I left with Imber at noon to get to the airport in Novosibirsk. I couldn't believe I was actually leaving him again, but I was pissed. And I'm not exactly a rational person when I'm mad.

It wasn't until Imber and I were on the plane when I really started to feel what I had done. He said he would come to the Academy whenever he was done with what he was doing back there in Baia, but what if he didn't? Nathan was still out there and so were other Strigoi that could hurt him. Strigoi who knew who he was and probably wanted revenge on him for escaping and embarrassing them like he did. God what had I done? Why did I leave?

"So, tell me the real reason Dimitri isn't coming with us right now? I know it's not because he wants to visit with some old friends. I'm not stupid." Imber said, when we left an airport on Warsaw.

"Yeah, I know. And honestly I have no clue why he's not coming with us. He wouldn't tell me. He went down and talked to his mom this morning then came back up in a bad mood and wouldn't tell me anything other than that he wasn't coming right now, I should go without him and that he'd come to the Academy whenever he was finished with whatever the hell he's still doing back in fucking Baia." I said.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"It's not you're fault." I said.

"Well, I'm sure he'll hurry up and get to the Academy, Rose. He just needs to do stuff right now."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew what kind of stuff. And what if he doesn't come back? What if the Strigoi find him. They won't just hold him hostage this time. They'll either turn him or kill him, Imber. I won't be able to handle it if that happens." I said, almost in hysterics.

"That won't happen, Rose." Imber said, pulling me into a hug as silent tears started to swiftly run down my cheeks. God, he had better come back to me this time.

**It's short, I know, I'm sorry. But I'm sure I'll be updating this again soon because I forgot how much I loooove writing for this fanfic. I actually like writing for this more than my Dimitri's Side one. If more people were reading this one than the Dimitri one then this would definitely be the one that I update more, but since that's not the case I have to think about the majority of my readers and they read that soo, this one will have to go by when I'm done updating that. Any who I hope you guys like this. You know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!;-]**


	12. Your Eyes Light Up When You Smile

**Update yay! Lol. Questions about why Dimitri stayed in Russia will be answered in the very begging of this chapter. I hope you enjoy. You know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**DPOV**

_So Dhampir, I meant your little girlfriend a few days ago. She's pretty hot if I do say so myself. I probably should have caught up with her after she left and turned her. Or maybe held her hostage and made her a blood whore maybe? Well I guess that's not in the question for right now. Anyways back to the point. I did actually follow her and Imber to your hometown, I've been hanging around the past couple of days. Well you got away from me once, it's not going to happen again. If you try to leave and go back to that god awful academy in Montana, I will slowly torture and kill every one of your family members. Well except for that younger sister of yours, Viktoria is it? I think I would keep her for myself since I didn't think to do that with Rose. I guess there's always later for her though. Well as I said, I'd like to see you and when I see you I'd like to kill you for embarrassing me like you did. Meet me tomorrow night and eleven and remember if you leave with Rose and Imber your family is as good as dead._

_~Nathan._

My mom had given me that letter this morning. It was now seven o'clock at night. I had scared her pretty good with the face I made while reading the letter down in the kitchen earlier. I had told Rose to go back to the Academy with Imber and let me stay here for a while. Thank God she had listened to me. For most of the morning I had been dreading that she wouldn't, but she had and now there was no way Nathan could get to her because right now she is probably about 20,000 feet in the air (**A/N idk if that's actually how high airplanes fly, but w.e. Lol)** and then after that she would be behind the wards of the Academy.

Telling Rose though and then knowing she left was so hard. We just got each other back and now we have to be separated again, but it would be okay. I'd be going back to her this time. I'd kill Nathan and we'd all be safe, Rose would be safe. My family would be safe. Now I just had to figure out how to surprise him, considering he's to one who planned the meeting. Having the element of surprise on my side is going to be kind of hard.

**RPOV**

The flight from Russia had seemed longer than the one to Russia and by the time Imber and I finally got back to the Academy (I had convinced Alberta to come pick us up) all I wanted to do was go fall asleep somewhere. I wouldn't have cared if it was in a bush or on the freaking roof as long as I was sleeping. But instead of that, everyone was waiting for me and basically attacked me the moment I got out of the car. Even Adrian was there. I still felt bad about him. I loved him, just not enough. Seeing him also made me think of Dimitri. I didn't know if he was safe or not. God I shouldn't have left him.

"Rose, God I didn't know when I was going to see you again." Lissa said running up and hugging me.

"I told you I'd be back." I said hugging her back. It was so good to see her.

It was also nice to see Eddie and Mia (**she didn't move to Court in this**) and...my mother? Hmm she was there standing next to a man I'd never seen before in my entire life. I wonder what that was about.

**IPOV (Imber)**

"You must be Imber." A man said as he walked towards me. From the looks of him I was guessing he was Adrian.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you're Adrian?"

"The one and only." He said, his gazing roaming off towards Rose. I could see all the love that he has for her in his eyes.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. You'd think I wouldn't considering how everything ended up between us, but I do. I can't help it." He said. I had just met him and he was pouring his heart out to me.

"Well, she loves you too. You know that right?"

"I'd like to know that. She loves Belikov, not me." I said, the pain obvious in his voice.

"She loves you too. She's told me, but she loves Dimitri too. She's told me how hard it was for her to hurt you the way she did. She loves you, but it just wasn't enough. She's told me so many times how much it hurt her to hurt you. She would have done anything the not hurt you, but it was inevitable. I saw her and Dimitri together back in Russia. They're honestly met to be together." I finally finished.  
"Okay then." He said. "You know even though what we're talking about sucks, I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too." I told him. And I honestly did he wasn't afraid to tell me how he feels even though it's really personal feelings.

"Well, then maybe we should talk again sometime." Adrian said and then walked away.

"Okay..." I called after him.

"Come on, Imber. We're going to guest housing to give you your house and then after that I get my room back. Now let's go cause I wanna sleep!" Rose called to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said walking over to her.

So they took me to my apartment over in the guest housing like Rose said they would and then Rose went off to go sleep for what I imagined would probably be for about 14 maybe 24 hours. My room was really nice. There was my bedroom which was also the TV room, then there was a bathroom and a kitchenette off of the bedroom. It was nice, cozy in a good way.

I unpacked my things which was just clothes and a few pictures and other odds and ends that I've picked up though out my life. After that I slept for a couple of hours and then got up to take a shower and then walk around the Academy to see where everything was.

As I walked out my door, I ran into my neighbor, literally, and guess who it was. Adrian.

"Well hello, Imber."

"Hey, Adrian. I'm sorry, I ran into you." I said, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking." He said.

"Sure you weren't. So where are you off to?" I asked.

"To the cafeteria to get some lunch. Want to come with me?"

"Definitely. I'm starving and I have absolutely no clue where anything is in this place."

"Well, then follow me." Adrian said. And I did because as I said, I was starving.

When we got to the cafeteria there was lunch food and some stuff left over from breakfast. I went for the breakfast food and grabbed two bagels and a couple of strawberry filled powder doughnuts. Hey I'm hungry.

"You eat like Rose." Adrian said, he only having a ham sandwich and some dill pickle chips on his plate.

"I don't normally eat like this." I said, a blush creeping up my neck to my cheeks.

"Hey, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. I was just saying." He said with a grin as we took our seats at a table.

"So, how do you like the Academy?" He asked after a moment of eating.

"Well considering I've only seen the parking garage, my room and now the cafeteria, I'm not sure. The food is good though. I have a thing for bagels though, it's been a very long relationship...been going on since I was little and I haven't met a bad one yet." Adrian outright laughed at that. His laugh made me smile, it was cute and his eyes sparkled while he laughed too.

"Well, I hope you and bagels stay happy together. Do you want me to give you a tour of the place?" He asked once he stopped laughing.

"I'd love that." I said. I think I'm developing a crush on Adrian Ivashkov.

"Well, then once you're finished with bagel and then done cheating on him with doughnut, we can go do that." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Okay." I said, still giggling.

"Okay, time to start your own personal tour." Adrian said leading me out the door of the cafeteria.

"Let's go." I said.

The tour was nice. I'm learning that I really like to spend time with Adrian. He showed me literally every single part of the Academy and that once the snow melts and it gets warm he said that there's a pond out in the woods and we'll have to get everyone together and go swimming which sounds amazing because I haven't been swimming in years. I also wouldn't mind seeing Adrian shirtless. During the tour we also ran into Rose. I didn't really expect to see her, I thought she'd still be sleeping. We'd only been here for about ten hours at that point. I was pretty sure she had just got up recently though.

"Hey." Rose said when she saw us. I also saw Adrian's eyes light up when he saw her. They were like when he had been laughing. Rose says she does love him and I have absolutely no doubt that she does, but I doubt she noticed the sparkle in his eyes. Wow I really am falling for him aren't I. I've never felt this way about a guy so quickly before.

"Hey, Rose." I said. "Adrian's giving me a tour of the Academy."

"Fun, fun. Did he take you to the cafeteria." She asked, I had no doubt that was where she was off to now.

"Yup, he took me there first. Thank God, I was starving." I said with a smile.

"All I can say is she eats like you, Little Dhampir."

"Hey, I told you that I don't normally eat that way."

"And I said it's not a bad thing. You don't need to lie to me." He said, smiling with me.

"She really doesn't eat a lot, Adrian. She eats more like Lissa than me. I did tell her about how you pretty much stalked me when we first met, maybe she's just trying to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to her." Rose said.

"She doesn't need to worry about that." Adrian muttered so low I could barely hear him and I don't think Rose did. My face fell instantly at his words. He'd have to get over her eventually right?

"Well, speaking of eating like Rose Hathaway, Rose Hathaway needs to go eat like Rose Hathaway. I'll see you guys later. Have fun with the tour." She said as she walked away.

"You do know that you have to get over her eventually." I said to him as we continued with the tour.

"Yeah, I know. That's easier said than done though." He said, his face looking grim. "But we don't need to worry about that right now. Come on we're almost done."

I followed and soon after I was back in my room, tired again so I went back to sleep for a few more hours. And I had a pretty interesting dream.

**There you go. I liked writing this chapter. It basically wrote itself, it was so easy to write. I really liked writing Imber's POV, do you guys think that her and Adrian would be cute together? Speaking of Adrian, I found the perfect actor to play him. Andrew Garfield from The Social Network, The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus and Never Let Me Go. Google him :) he's gorgeous lol and a really good actor. Well you know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**

**Btw I though of this song while reading the whole Rose, Adrian, Imber scene**

**Invisible by Taylor Swift**

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me**

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be  
**  
And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're Invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

I just wanna show you she don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  



End file.
